Ya no quiero
by bbkid
Summary: Kagome Higurashi decide no volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, suficiente con un tormentoso matrimonio y duro divorcio. Para ella los cuentos de hadas y finales felices no existen, por lo menos no para ella... Un encuentro fugaz junto a un traslado inesperada puede que le sirva para cambiar de opinión o re afirmar su teoría que el amor no es para ella.
1. Prologo

**Aviso que este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… U.U**

**Re-editado. Con ayuda de la beta ****Claudia Gazziero**

**YA NO QUIERO**

**Prólogo: Sólo déjame ir**

Es una tranquila tarde de otoño, cierro las ventanas y doy un último vistazo a esta casa, en la cual fui realmente feliz durante un tiempo, y donde también pasé uno de los momentos más horribles de mi vida. En este lugar hubo mucho amor, pero también dolor, un gran dolor… Y las heridas que dejó en mí duelen demasiado como para continuar aquí, y no lo digo por las cicatrices en mi cuerpo, me refiero a las que quedaron en mi alma.

Antes de irme limpio todo y lo dejo en orden, como si aquí no hubiese sucedido nada, aunque de todas formas se pueden notar diferencias en la casa si la comparamos con la de hace una semana. De hecho, falta un jarrón que se rompió… o mejor dicho, qué él rompió…

Tomo uno de los portarretratos. Es la primera fotografía que nos tomamos juntos, la primera en donde yo era su pareja oficial. Éramos felices, no nos preocupaba absolutamente nada en ese entonces. Suspiro y la dejo en el mismo sitio. Pienso en tirarla al tacho de la basura, después de todo está roto el vidrio del portarretratos, al igual que la mayoría de las cosas que están aquí. El resto de las fotografías adornan la casa y rememoran los momentos que fueron importantes para ambos, pero que a él no le importaron al momento de…

Me aguanto las ganas de llorar, él no se merece mis lágrimas. Ni una sola, él mató todo sentimiento que pude sentir por él alguna vez. Voy hacia la puerta y me mantengo firme en mi decisión. Me he propuesto dejar todo mi pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo, especialmente todo lo relacionado con él. No pienso llevarme nada de este lugar, ni tampoco dejar una nota con la que me pueda ubicar. Espero que tampoco me busque, sin embargo y conociéndolo, sé que precisamente eso será lo primero que hará al leer lo que le mandé con su abogado. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de mí? Me pregunto una y otra vez, sabiendo que ya no debería hacerlo porque nada me mantiene unida a él. Él acabó con todo, lo mato todo…

Cierro la puerta y me marcho de ese lugar a pie. No quiero ese lujoso auto que me dio, obligándome a dejar él mío, diciendo que no podía andar con un carro viejo como el que tenía. Continúo pasando calles y cuadras enteras, y observando cosas que me hacen recordar los viejos tiempos con él. Tiempos en los que solucionábamos de forma tranquila cualquier pelea. Nunca nos excedíamos de una palabra hiriente y jamás habíamos llegábamos a los golpes. Antes de lastimarnos con las palabras, decidíamos alejarnos y pensar, nos enojábamos a lo más un día o dos, pero nada más. Sonrío tristemente por los buenos momentos que quedaban atrás, aquellos en los que era dulce conmigo y me decía que me amaba, que era todo para él y que no necesitaba nada más. Me hacía tan feliz escuchar eso… aunque haya sido una mentira.

¡Rayos! Por más que quiero olvidarlo no puedo hacerlo. Todo me recuerda a él y a los momentos felices que pasamos juntos. Quiero darme golpes contra la pared para que me de amnesia y olvidarlo para siempre, como las telenovelas. Miro al cielo y me pregunto… ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto dejarlo atrás?

La primera respuesta que viene a mi mente es que todo lo sucedido es muy reciente, y la segunda, es que probablemente todavía lo amo, algo que debería ser imposible después de todo lo que viví.

Entonces recuerdo lo que pasó, repaso cada momento para entender dónde cambió todo. Me veo en la clínica, recuperándome de golpe más duro que he recibido en mi vida, sin mencionar lo doloroso que es. Hasta cierto punto, creía que era mi culpa por darle a entender otras cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que nada justificaba la golpiza que me había dado la noche anterior.

Me siento vacía en esa solitaria habitación de Hospital y me pierdo en la remota nada, sin encontrarle sentido a mi vida. Él no se había dignado a visitarme, ni siquiera había aparecido para disculparse. Era como si supiera que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de llevarme a la clínica después de acabar conmigo. Esa noche, cuando recuperé la conciencia, yo misma había tenido que llamar a emergencias. Estaba desolada, sabía que no importaba lo que sucediera conmigo; tenía una responsabilidad mucho más grande en ese momento…

Al despertar, me encontraba completamente sola en la habitación blanca. Un médico toca la puerta y entra sigilosamente. Luego de un largo rodeo me informa sobre lo sucedido y me da la devastadora noticia…

—Adelante —digo sin emoción alguna. No sé quién es la persona que entrara por la puerta; si es él o alguno de mis familiares. Dudo que sea la segunda opción, ya que había hecho que toda mi familia se alejara de mí. El desgraciado había dado la orden de que no dejaran entrar a nadie, y de que no informaran a mi madre sobre mi estado. ¡Para eso sí que tenía tiempo!

—Buenas tardes, señora Tadao. Soy el abogado de su esposo —se presenta con desdén un hombre pulcramente vestido con un terno de color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de azul. Su mirada destila un completo y profundo desprecio hacia mí, a pesar de no haber hecho nada en contra suyo.

—Buenas tardes… —Lo saludo con el mismo tono que él usa conmigo—. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Vengo a traerle la solicitud de divorcio, ya que en este momento el feto no existe y no hay nada que impida que usted firme, a menos que invente alguna excusa absurda… —me dice el muy desgraciado sin nada de tacto, aunque ese sujeto es lo de menos, ya que el verdadero maldito y condenado culpable de todo esto es él.

Habían pasado sólo unas horas desde que el médico me había dado la trágica noticia, y él me mandaba a su abogado para recordarme que aquella criatura inocente ya no estaba y que nunca lo vería nacer. ¡Además tenía el descaro de pedirme el divorcio! Trato de calmarme, lo único que me queda es mi dignidad, no debo quebrarme frente a esa escoria de abogado, lacayo de ese ser miserable que alguna vez llamé como mi esposo.

—Firmaré con una condición… —le informo.

—No está en posición de ha… —No lo dejo terminar. Le dedico la más fría mirada que puedo, indicándole que se calle la boca. No iba a ser pisoteada por un desconocido.

—Quiero una prueba de ADN. Entonces yo firmaré gustosa el divorcio…

—Está bien… —responde tragando saliva y se va con el rabo entremedio de las patas. Sé que a él no le gustará nada mi condición, pero tengo la esperanza de que eso lo torturará por el resto de su vida.

Al recordar aquel momento siento un dolor calar en todo mi ser. Sólo ha pasado una semana desde aquella discusión con el abogado y luego de eso no lo he visto. Él ni siquiera se ha acercado a la que fue nuestra casa para disculparse, lo que me convence aún más de que ésta es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Trato de que esta situación no me de rabia. Me enfurece que él crea que todos son de su misma calaña. Estoy segura de que en este preciso momento está con su amante. Me había demorado en creerlo, pero ahora lo doy por hecho: él es capaz de eso y mucho más. Él es como la Luna, tiene un lado oscuro que nadie conoce, excepto yo, un lado siniestro, violento y sin compasión alguna. Recordarlo me pone la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo con alguien como él?

Intento reprimir mis lágrimas, no quiero que me vean llorando en la calle. Miro a mi alrededor y veo algo que me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos: una pareja sentada en una banca del parque. Ella luce una voluminosa barriga y él la besa con mucho cariño y ternura. La escena me rompe el corazón, llevo automáticamente mis manos hasta mi vientre vacío y me pregunto, ¿por qué él no pudo ser así?

Me limpio las traviesas lágrimas de mi rostro y continúo mi camino, falta todavía un largo trecho para llegar al que fue mi antiguo apartamento. No puedo regresar a casa de mi madre después de todas las tonterías que acepté por parte de él, incluyendo el alejarme de ella sólo por complacerlo. Hice a un lado a mis amigas y amigos un capricho a mi marido, y así, perdí mi autonomía. Él decía que ellos no encajaban con nuestro estatus, y jamás dejaba de lado sus espantosos celos. También deje mi trabajo, ya que como _la señora Tadao, _no podía ser una asalariada. Para eso estaba él, además mi trabajo en un jardín de infantes no era muy sofisticado…

Después de todo, nuestro matrimonio debía ser perfecto: yo debía esperarlo cuando él llegara, con una cena deliciosa y la casa impecable; y de tener niños, debía hacerme cargo de ellos y de su educación. Ahora eso me suena exageradamente machista, no sé cómo pude estar de acuerdo; por estar enamorada dejé que hiciera todo eso conmigo… Soy una tonta, pero ya no más. Lo decidí esta misma tarde cuando llegó su abogado a la casa.

Yo estaba descansando cuando tocaron la puerta, cuando salí a recibir al visitante descubrí que se trata del mismo abogado de la clínica. Ésta vez no me veía con el mismo desdén de antes, sonreía. Por mi parte, no dejé de mirarlo fríamente, esperaba que se disculpara por la ofensa de la vez anterior.

—Buenas tardes, señora Tadao. De ante mano quiero dis… —No lo dejo terminar.

—A diferencia de usted, yo no tengo tiempo que perder con tonterías como esa, así que discutamos el tema del divorcio. He de suponer que tiene los resultados de la prueba.

—Sí —asiente, y luego me los muestra.

—Bien, espero que se los entregue a su cliente. Voy a firmar el divorcio, por favor infórmele que no quiero nada de su asqueroso dinero. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Dígale con estas mismas palabras que estoy usando: "que no me joda en toda mi vida". Gracias.

—Por supuesto… —me dice, dándome los papeles para finalizar el proceso. Los firmo donde me indica y respiro más tranquila. Todo ha terminado.

—Gracias, fue un placer conocerlo. Ahora, le pido que se retire, tengo cosas que hacer… —Lo corro evidentemente de la casa para nunca más volverlo a ver.

Ya me encuentro frente al que fue mi antiguo apartamento, luce igual a como lo recordaba y es de esperarse; no ha pasado mucho tiempo, un año aproximadamente. Busco la llave en mi bolsillo, abro la puerta del edificio y entro como si nada. Voy al ascensor, marco el octavo piso y siento una sensación rara. Otra puerta se cruza en mi camino hacia la liberación, pongo la otra llave y abro la puerta, dejando entrar en mi nariz el viejo aroma que destilaba mi antiguo refugio, el olor de la paz y la libertad.

Adentro no se encuentra tan sucio, sólo algo de polvo. Verifico el interruptor y la llave del fregadero, hay luz y agua. ¡Es bueno saber que repusieron los servicios básicos! Voy por la escoba y un basurero para dar una limpieza al lugar, meto la ropa y las sábanas en la lavadora, a pesar de que tengo unas nuevas aún en su envoltura.

Mientras hago todo esto oigo el _ringtone_ de mi celular, primero son llamadas insistentes, dejan de sonar por un momento y luego escucho el sonido de mensajes llegando. Sé quién los envía, pero no pienso leerlos ni mucho menos contestar.

Es irónico que ahora sea él quien me busca, quien me llama y quien me escribe. Me cree sólo porque su abogado le mostró las pruebas de ADN. Ahora sabe que yo no le mentí jamás, y que sus acciones fueron injustificadas. Sabe que mató a _nuestro_ hijo.

Me concentro más en mi labor, no quiero llorar de nuevo, debo terminar pronto. Además, ¿qué busca ahora? ¿Cree que lo perdonare y regresaré con él sólo porque está arrepentido? ¡Qué gracioso! Se remueve mi corazón en su lugar. Quizás aún siento algo por él, pero lo que hizo duele tanto que me es imposible perdonarlo. Él mató todo lo bueno que podía salir de mí para él.

Quito la batería del celular, quiero dejar de oír ese maldito timbre. Pasan un par de horas y siento el timbre de mi apartamento. No hay forma de que oculte mi presencia aquí, es de noche y he tenido que prender las luces. No le doy acceso al departamento y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se rinde. A menos, eso parece.

Cinco minutos después oigo que tocan insistentemente otra vez, con la fuerza suficiente para tumbar la puerta. ¡Desgraciado! ¿Es que no podía dejarme en paz e irse a torturar a otra?

—¡Kagome, abre ahora mismo! —me ordena enfurecido, lo ignoro—. ¡Kagome Tadao, te he dicho que abras la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Tengo miedo, sé de lo que es capaz. Él cambia repentinamente su estrategia. —Kagome, mi amor… por favor —Continúa, pero de una forma más dulce—. Sé que me equivoqué, soy un tonto. —Al oírlo decir aquello siento un _no sé qué_, quiero abrirle.

—Kagome, ¡maldita sea, abre! —grita de pronto. Me invade el miedo nuevamente. Voy a la cocina por un sartén para defenderme de él—. Kagome, a mí también me duele la perdida, lo lamento… Ábreme —repite con esa voz dulce, pongo seguro a la puerta y la abro un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto duramente.

—No hagas preguntas tontas, Kagome. Sabes que quiero hablar contigo.

Trago saliva. —No hay nada que decir. Ya firmé el divorcio, eres libre…

—Ese papel no importa… Te quiero a mi lado, eres mi mujer y no pienso dejar que te vayas con otro —Da un golpe a la puerta para empujarla y luego se encoleriza otra vez—. ¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!

—¡No! —respondo, empujando la puerta para que se cierre.

—Kagome, te he dicho que abras. No querrás verme molesto… —me amenaza. Todo mi cuerpo se entumece del miedo. No quiero verlo molesto… otra vez.

—¡Vete! —le ruego.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —Empuja más la puerta, comienzo a desesperarme.

—¡Vete, por favor!

—¿Eso quieres?

—Sí...

—Bien —dice, y dejando de empujar la puerta se retira.

Cuando estoy cerrando siento un fuerte impacto y la madera se rompe violentamente. Caigo al piso producto de la fuerza del embiste. Me golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo. Duele… No entiendo del todo lo que ha sucedido, es demasiado confuso, todo se ve borroso.

—Tu eres mía, Kagome. —Escucho su voz.

—¡No! —me opongo con un leve gemido, tratando de incorporarme.

—Sí, lo eres. Te hice mi mujer en nuestra noche de bodas… Llevaste a mi hijo y por tu debilidad lo perdiste —aclara, tomando mi rostro.

—¿Soy débil? —pregunto confundida.

—Eres débil —me responde—, pero no importa. Te perdono por perder a mi hijo.

—¡No! —lo aparto un poco más lucida. Trato de alejarme de él.

—¿No quieres mi perdón? —se indigna.

—Fuiste la bestia… un monstruo que me golpeó sin importarte nada —le recrimino con repulsión—. ¡Eres un asesino! Tú lo mataste. ¡Tú, no yo! Por más que te pedí misericordia por nuestro bebé… por _mi_ bebé, no la tuviste… ¡Seguiste golpeándolo hasta asesinarlo!

—¡Estás loca, mujer! Fuiste tan tonta que te caíste y te golpeaste, ¡tú lo perdiste por tu torpeza! —insiste, acercándose nuevamente. Como puedo, trato de incorporarme para huir de él, pero no puedo, me duele mi tobillo—. ¿Por qué tratas de escapar? —Continúa—. Sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes, eres mi mujer y como tal tienes responsabilidades que cumplir… —Musita ya en mi oído.

—Por favor, vete… Tú pediste el divorcio te lo di… ¡Déjame en paz, yo no pienso molestarte más! —Me arrastro hasta chocar contra la pared, él se pone frente a mí y me mira con esos ojos dorados desconocidos para mí. Son tan diferentes a los del hombre del cual me enamore, tragó saliva aterrada.

—Tranquila, si eres buena te trataré bien… —dice mirándome directamente a los ojos y poniéndose encima de mí para…

—¡No quiero hacerlo, por favor. Vete! —chillo empujándolo, lo cual lo enfurece tanto como para darme puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Cállate, perra! Sé que te gusta, así que no te resistas más —escupe molesto, arrancándome la blusa de un solo tirón.

—¡No, detente! —le ruego, mientras sus asquerosos labios rozan mi piel—. ¡AUXILIO! —grito repetidas veces, atorándome con mis propios alaridos.

—¡Cállate! —Me golpea de nuevo y se vuelve más agresivo. Me arranca más ropa, como si mis gritos le dieran placer. No debo darme por vencida…

Entonces, llega un punto en el que pierdo la conciencia de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, mi cerebro no funciona bien, no entiendo qué sucede, no siento nada. ¿Es mi muerte? Esta es la segunda vez que me encuentro en una situación tal, nada ha cambiado. No, no es cierto; la vez anterior había una razón para resistir, algo por lo cual debía mantenerme con vida, esta vez no hay nada. Me rindo y cierro los ojos, quiero reunirme con mi pequeño. Siento paz y libertad. Él ya no puede hacerme daño.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capitulo1:Libertad

**YA NO QUIERO**

**Por BBKID**

**Gracias a Claudia Gazziero por ser la beta reader**

**Capítulo 1: Libertad**

**I**

_**Un año después…**_

Por fin tengo en mis manos el papel en el que se me informa que vuelvo a ser Kagome Higurashi; conseguí el divorcio luego de una fuerte lucha y peleas legales. Desde esa noche he tenido que cuidarme la espalda por el temor de que él viniera y me golpeara hasta matarme. Estuve cerca de morir, pero sobreviví gracias a mis viejos vecinos, quienes detuvieron a mi actual exesposo y llamaron a la policía, además de pedir una ambulancia.

Aún recuerdo el diagnostico, tuve fractura de cráneo, maxilar inferior roto y la nariz destrozada. Cuando a mi madre me vio por fin, no creyó que era yo; pensó que era una broma cruel que le estaban haciendo. Por la paliza que recibí tuvieron que someterme a una serie de operaciones con el fin de reconstruir mi cráneo y rostro. Necesitaron inducirme al coma durante tres meses y permanecí inconsciente.

Mi madre hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para conseguir una orden de alejamiento, ya que el muy cínico insistía en verme, quería estar a cargo de mi cuidado y tomar las decisiones sobre mi tratamiento. Es por esa razón que mi familia junto a mis amigos y se turnaron para que Inuyasha Tadao no se acercara ni siquiera cien metros del Hospital. Ellos también apoyaron a mi mamá con los gastos médicos y los asuntos legales. Todo lo relacionado con el tema de las leyes lo vio Miroku, un gran abogado y por supuesto, amigo.

Ahora pienso que tal vez Inuyasha quiere terminar su trabajo y mandarme definitivamente al otro mundo, no estoy segura de qué pensar sobre él. Desde el momento en que desperté, el sinvergüenza exigió verme y hablar conmigo, según él _para arreglar las cosas_. Finalmente, seis meses después de esa fatídica noche, mi exesposo pudo conseguir una reunión.

Al verlo tuve miedo, aún no había olvidado todo lo que me había hecho, y hasta cierto punto, sabía el poder que tenía sobre mí. Con su dinero podía hacer lo que se le pusiera en gana, incluso matarme. No iba a dejárselo fácil, estaba decidida, lucharía hasta el final. Tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir y no pensaba desperdiciarla con él.

Ingresé al despacho del amigo que teníamos en común, Miroku Miyazaki, quien durante todo este tiempo me ha defendido a capa y espada, a pesar de haberse tenido que enfrentar a su mejor amigo. Por lo que me dijo para convencerme de aceptar su ayuda, él nunca podría estar a favor de un hombre que golpeaba a las mujeres, no existía justificación para semejante acto.

Antes de entrar tomé aire y abrí la puerta con seguridad, encontrándolo a él de espaldas mirando el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Inuyasha se giró al percibir mi presencia y me vio directamente, noté su cara de sorpresa. Supuse que había observado los cambios en mi rostro, además de los de mi contextura. Desde la última vez que nos vimos había bajado varios kilos y al encontrarme en rehabilitación, tenía que usar un bastón.

No esperé nada y me senté en la silla que habían puesto especialmente para mí. Di por hecho que él no comenzaría hablar, dudaba que lo hiciera después de ese escrutinio eterno.

No tuve ningún accidente, si eso es lo que piensas… Digamos que me crucé con un monstruo que casi acaba conmigo —Puse énfasis en la palabra _monstruo._

Lamento mucho lo de esa noche… Me hiciste perder la cabeza. —Trataba de dar una excusa razonable a sus actos.

Lo siento por eso —Me disculpé con sarcasmo—, Pero no pensaba volver con el asesino de mi bebé.

Eso fue un accidente —Respondió de inmediato. Me invadió la rabia el ver cómo negaba lo que había hecho.

Un accidente, claro… ¡Me golpeaste la barriga sin parar! No te importó que estuviera embarazada. Alegaste que te engañaba con Kouga y que esperaba un hijo de él, aunque en ningún momento te había engañado —Le dije la verdad sin tapujos.

Siempre andabas con Kouga. Cuando viajé durante esos tres meses lo ibas a ver. ¿Qué querías que pensara? —Me echó la culpa a mí.

Él es doctor y estuvo monitoreando mi embarazo, te lo dije muchas veces por teléfono, hasta te mandé la primera ecografía… En la que por supuesto no estuviste presente. Me ignoraste porque te estabas revolcando con mi querida amiga Kikyo en tu viaje de negocios —Le trataba de explicar algo tan obvio que hasta un niño podría comprenderlo. No encontraba una justificación para que a él le costara tanto creerme.

Lo peor había sucedido durante el proceso del juicio. Me enteré que la que creía _mi mejor amiga_, se acostaba con mi ex marido sin importarle que en ese momento yo estuviera embarazada.

No metas a Kikyo en este problema. —La protegió sin dudar.

Claro, defiéndela… De todas formas ella es una arpía, una serpiente que traicionó la confianza de su amiga de la peor manera. —Expresé lo que pensaba de ella de la misma forma que él lo hacía sobre mí.

— ¡Te he dicho que no la metas en esto! —Gritó acercándose.

Tomé mi bastón, dispuesta a utilizarlo como arma. — ¿Piensas golpearme de nuevo?

Sólo quiero que volvamos, arreglemos esto… Somos marido y mujer, podemos formar una familia y dejar todos estos problemas atrás…

¿Problemas? —Me reí sin poder creer sus palabras y ver como minimizaba todo—. No me hagas reír…

Se molestó, evidentemente. —Hablo en serio, Kagome.

¿Sabes? La primera vez que me golpeaste continúe con mi vida porque tenía a mi bebé, pensé lo podría salvar. Pero no fue así, me sentí devastada al enterarme que lo perdí —Hice una pausa—. Entonces creí que te disculparías conmigo, darme un _lo siento, lo lamento, no quise hacerlo…_ —Apreté mis puños, me dolía todavía.

Kagome… —susurró.

¡Ni siquiera te diste un tiempo para verme en el Hospital! ¿Qué podía esperar de ti entonces? Después de todo, la que tuvo que llamar a emergencias fui yo. Me dejaste tirada en la sala, mientras tú te ibas quién sabe a dónde.

Tuve miedo —Respondió— Sabía que lo que hice estuvo mal, ¿de acuerdo? Pensar que me engañabas hizo que me volviera loco de la rabia, imaginé que ese niño era de Kouga y lo odié, lo odié tanto…

Yo nunca te engañé ni lo habría hecho, pero tú no me creíste. En lugar de dar la cara como un verdadero hombre, mandaste a tu abogado a pedirme el divorcio. Si en ese momento quedaba algo de amor por ti en mi corazón, murió al ver a ese hombre. Me prometí no volver contigo, nuestro bebé dio su vida a cambio de la mía, no la desperdiciaré.

Kagome, no digas esas cosas… Entiéndeme, yo todavía te amo, podemos arreglar las cosas, ir a terapia si es necesario… —Intentaba convencerme desesperado.

Es demasiado tarde… Yo ya no quiero estar contigo, ¡entiéndelo! —Hice una dolorosa pausa—. Te lo dije esa noche, y tú… en lugar de aceptar mi decisión trataste de abusar de mí y como no lo conseguiste se te ocurrió golpearme hasta casi matarme. Creí que moría, estaba dispuesta a reunirme con mi querido niño…

No pude contener mi llanto más, hablar sobre mi bebé siempre me ponía así. Tomé aire y continué. —Esa noche te estaba esperando para decirte que Kouga me había confirmado el sexo del bebe, iba ser un niño, un hermoso niño… —bramé con el dolor matándome por dentro—. ¡¿Por qué tenías que quitármelo?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que lastimarlo?! ¡Él no te había hecho nada! ¡NADA! Era un ser indefenso que ni siquiera pudo ver la luz del día gracias a ti, ¡Su padre! Dime, ¿Es justo? —Me sentí iracunda, la rabia acumulada durante todos esos meses, junto a la gran tristeza guardada en mi interior salió a flote.

En todo ese tiempo no había podido hablar con nadie sobre las emociones acumuladas en mi corazón, la frustración junto con la culpa estaban a punto de acabar conmigo. No quería molestar a nadie con mis problemas, ni mis amigos ni mi familia lo merecían, ellos ya había hecho suficiente por mí.

Kagome… —Se acercó tratando de abrazarme. Sé que nunca le había gustado verme llorar, era su debilidad.

¡No me toques! —Lo empujo con asco, él me mira desconcertado—. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima! Odiarte es sentir demasiado hacia ti… Puedo decir que ya no siento nada, ¡Quiero que esto termine, entiéndelo!

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca me amaste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar de amarme tan rápidamente? Parece que es cierto lo que dicen… Lo único que querías era mi dinero —Se indigna.

Si quisiera tu dinero volvería contigo y te desangraría hasta que te quedes en la miseria. ¡Yo no quiero tu estúpido dinero! Te amé con locura, de eso no tengas dudas… Hice muchas tonterías de las cuales me arrepiento, entre ellas casarme contigo.

¿Qué no quieres mi dinero? —Se burla—. Entonces, ¿Por qué pides tanto?

Es por los gastos médicos del Hospital. Estuve en coma por tres meses, tengo una placa de metal en la cabeza, me fracturaste la mandíbula y la nariz, ¡eso sin contar los daños en mis costillas y tobillos! Necesito rehabilitación, varias medicinas para el dolor y para poder dormir tranquila en la noche… Tengo pesadillas durante las noches, sueño que vienes de nuevo a golpearme —Justifiqué cada centavo—. Te informo que todo eso no es gratis, mi familia no tiene por qué estar solventando los gastos que tú ocasionaste cuando eras mi marido.

Quiero ser yo quien te cuide y reivindicar el daño que te hice.

Seco mis lágrimas. —Yo ya no confió en ti, Inuyasha. ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo algún día después de lo que hiciste?

Aún te amo —Declara.

Pero yo no, te lo repito. Tú mataste hace tiempo todo el amor que sentía por ti —Admito.

Lo lamento… —Sus ojos brillan intensamente—. Dame una oportunidad para recuperar tu amor… —me ruega. Noto el arrepentimiento en su mirada, cierto calor que no sentía desde hacía tiempo me invade.

Es tarde… El daño que hiciste es demasiado grande. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Quizás fue un error casarnos, tú puedes encontrar a otra persona con la que te comprendas…

Tú eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

¿Qué hay de Kikyo? ¿Te sigues viendo con ella? —Lo cuestioné, sabía que así era.

Compréndeme, soy hombre… Necesito satisfacer mis necesidades —Lo comunicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos, ella te ama tanto que traiciono a su mejor amiga… Deberías estar con ella y no aquí pidiéndome que regresemos —De repente, sentí verdadera pena por Kikyo, la mujer que se conformaba con las migajas del amor de Inuyasha.

Él insistió, como era su costumbre. No podía respirar si las cosas no eran como él quería. — ¡Te amo a ti! Es nuestro destino estar juntos.

Suspiré. —Quizás lo fue en algún momento… Ahora es tiempo de separarnos, si en verdad me amas déjame ir. Si quieres estar con Kikyo no me opondré, se feliz con ella.

Me mira consternado. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó.

Estaré bien. Soy fuerte… Tal vez encuentre a alguien que me ame de verdad — Me arrepiento al momento de decirlo. Fue un grave error, como bestia en celo se lanzó sobre mí.

¡No permitiré que otro hombre te toque como yo lo hacía, tú eres mía! —grita enfurecido.

¡Cálmate! Al igual que tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, yo también lo tengo… —dije firmemente.

De seguro piensas largarte con tu amante. —Comienza con sus celos, la raíz de todos nuestros problemas.

A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo a nadie… ¿Sabes qué? Esto no tiene caso, conversa con mi abogado —Me levanto de la silla dispuesta a irme.

Tú no te vas a ningún lado, ¡Eres mía o de nadie! —Me jala, provocando que caiga al piso, golpeándome la espalda.

¡Auxilio, ayuda! —Grito desesperada. No otra vez, por favor no otra vez. Él iba a golpearme de nuevo, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Los guardias de seguridad entraron y lo detuvieron, sacándolo a rastras del lugar. ¿En qué momento el Inuyasha dulce y protector que conocía se había transformado en aquel monstruo cruel y despiadado?

Han pasado seis meses desde aquel encuentro. Luego de ese día no lo volví a ver, me enteré por medio de Miroku que Kikyo se encontraba embarazada. Tenía dos meses aproximadamente, y esa era una de las razones por las que Inuyasha me había dado el divorcio, su padre no aceptaba tener un nieto bastardo.

Todo eso del embarazado fue muy beneficioso para mí, era bueno estar separada de Inuyasha, además nunca había sido del agrado de su familia, ellos consideraban que yo era una caza fortunas que se había interpuesto entre Inuyasha y su brillante futuro. Ellos siempre habían querido que su hijo se casa con Kikyou, la heredera de una importante constructora con sucursales en diferentes partes del mundo. Ella era una arquitecta espléndida, y la pareja perfecta para Inuyasha, que era Ingeniero Civil. Yo solo había sido un capricho de su retoño.

De ante mano, ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para separarnos. La coincidencia más grande era que su padre decidiera mandarlo de viaje por tres meses junto a Kikyo, su mejor amiga y ahora prometida. Ellos se revolcaban de lo lindo mientras yo lo esperaba como una idiota. Ahora eso no me importa ni me duele, se lo regalo con moño y todo, hasta le pago para que se lo lleve lejos de mí.

Suspiro cansada, no es el momento para pensar en cosas desagradables. Hoy estoy feliz por la simple razón de que soy libre, no tengo nada que me ate a Inuyasha ni nada que temer. Es algo que merece una celebración, tomo mi celular y a la primera persona que llamo es a mi madre, ella me apoyó en los momentos difíciles por los que he pasado.

¡Aló, mamá! —Hablo emocionada.

Ella se asusta un poco, después de todo lo que me pasó siempre tiene un poco de temor. — ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Todo está bien?

¡Sí, estoy de maravilla! Me acaba de llegar la resolución final sobre el divorcio… ¡Por fin he vuelto a ser Kagome Higurashi!

¡Qué alegría, mi cielo! De todas formas ten cuidado, ese hombre es peligroso. —Su alegría se mezcla sutilmente con el miedo.

No creo que vuelva acercarse… —Trato de calmarla, aunque ni yo misma me lo creo del todo.

Ella lo sabe, así que decide cambiar de tema. — ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos?

Sí, pensé en invitar a las chicas para ir a cenar por ahí, ¿qué opinas? —Comento.

¡Es una fantástica idea, hija! —Me alienta. Es una gran madre, debo decirlo.

Bien, entonces las llamaré para vernos en el Palermo y comer una rica comida italiana —Coordino con ella—. ¡Hace tiempo que no comemos pasta!

Por mí no hay problema, arréglate con las chicas y vamos juntas.

Claro, adiós mamá… y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, a pesar de que te fallé como hija.

Silencio. —Cariño, nunca me fallaste… A veces uno toma malas decisiones, pero verás que encontraras un… —No la quiero dejar terminar.

—Mamá, ¿te soy sincera? No quiero a otro hombre en mi vida. Suficiente con una vez…

—No todos los hombres son malos —Trata de animarme.

—Tal vez, pero no estoy dispuesta a verificarlo. No soportaría perder otro… bebé —Hablo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Mi pequeña, tranquila, ¿sí? Vamos a divertirnos esta noche y dejar todas las penas… Hoy es un día maravilloso y tenemos que celebrar —Me anima.

Me limpio las lágrimas. —Está bien…

¡Hasta más tarde, cariño! Cuídate… —Se despide.

Adiós mamá. —Cuelgo el teléfono y me recuesto sobre la pared.

Luego de dejar el celular en la mesa pienso detenidamente en lo que dice mi madre sobre otro hombre. Dudo, ¿qué hombre querría estar con una mujer como yo? Gracias a Inuyasha tengo cicatrices y sufro de insomnio; además, según él era un fiasco en la cama…

Al final el sexo no había resultado ser como muchas veces había oído que lo describían. Era lógico deducir que el problema era yo, y si le sumamos a mi gran lista de defectos lo débil que soy… Si hubiera sido más fuerte mi pequeño estaría aquí. Llego a la conclusión de que soy un fiasco como mujer. Me miro en el espejo y no hago más que confirmarlo.

**II**

Leo el maldito papel, siento como la cólera bulle en todo mi ser. ¿Cómo es que ella se ha salido con la suya? Se supone que mi esposa volvería suplicándome que la aceptara de nuevo, o que simplemente no le quedara otra opción. Kagome sigue siendo mi mujer, este papel no significa nada para mí. Lo estrujo y lo boto al tacho de basura con rabia.

Me dijeron que por fin te libraste de Higurashi… —Escucho decir a mi padre, como siempre entra sin tocar la puerta.

Me alejaste de la mujer que amo —Le recrimino.

Un capricho sin sentido… Ahora tu responsabilidad está con el hijo que esperas de Kikyo, aprende a ser responsable de tus actos.

Si debo ser responsable de mis actos, debo estar al lado de Kagome… luego de todo lo que le hice —Admito responsablemente, como él desea.

Ríe. —Saca a esa mujer de tu cabeza, tú mismo comprobaste que era una caza fortunas, nunca te quiso. Pudo haber falsificado esas pruebas de paternidad —Soluciona, desprestigiándola. Él no la conoce.

Siempre la odiaste —Veo la verdad ante mis ojos—. No paras de hablar mal de ella, sin detenerte a pensar en que ella es la mujer de mi vida. Ese niño era mío —La defiendo—. Por seguir tus malditas órdenes y creer tus palabras, la mujer que amo me odia y acabé con el fruto de nuestro amor —acuso con todo el rencor del mundo.

Hijo, esas mujeres son capaces de todo… —Insiste.

Yo fui el que mando a hacer la prueba de ADN, Quise saber si en verdad me mentía y restregárselo en la cara. Al final resultó que ella no mentía, jamás lo hizo —Me lamento por mi estupidez golpeando el escritorio. Me siento como un tonto.

Hijo… —Por primera vez mi padre muestra algo de tristeza.

¡Déjame tranquilo y vete! No entiendes lo que siento… —Lo rechazo.

Lo sé —Noto cierta sinceridad en sus palabras.

No lo sabes… Tú no golpeaste a una mujer hasta que esta perdiera a tu hijo… —A pesar de sus palabras, sé que no puede comprender mi dolor—. Entiendo que no me quiera a su lado, sin embargo, no puedo dejarla ir.

No te queda otra opción. El niño que espera Kikyo necesita a su padre, y si no te casas con ella ten por seguro que te quedarás en la maldita calle, Inuyasha —Me advierte con voz dura, luego se retira de mi oficina sin mirar atrás.

Espero un momento, tomo mi saco y mis llaves y camino tras él. Toda esta situación me tiene harto, necesito un trago. Voy al lugar de siempre, aquel sitio que ha sido mi guarida desde la separación con Kagome, y todo lo que vino después.

Para empeorar el asunto, el entrometido de Miroku, en lugar de ayudarme, hizo que todo se complicara al conseguir una orden de alejamiento. No pude verla más, hasta que conseguí una reunión con ella y traté de que nos reconciliáramos. Por desgracia, ella me hizo perder los estribos otra vez al revelarme que deseaba rehacer su vida con otro hombre. No dejaría que otro hombre la tocara y la besara de la forma en que yo lo hacía ni ninguna otra, antes muerto. Si ella no es mía no será de nadie, puedo apostarlo.

Tal vez en la boda del hermano de Sango pueda reconquistarla, aunque por el momento no pueda ser mi esposa. La convertiré en mi amante, y cuando nazca el hijo de Kikyo se lo quitaré y me casaré con Kagome de nuevo… formaremos nuestra familia, tendremos muchos hijos y todos estos malos entendidos serán historia.

Dame otra botella de vodka. ¡Hoy tengo que celebrar que recuperaré a mi esposa! —Me muestro eufórico al planificar mi plan, sé que lo conseguiré.

**III**

¡Felicidades, amiga! ¡Por fin eres libre! —Me felicita Yuka al llegar.

Sí, lo soy. Gracias chicas, ustedes y mi mamá han sido un pilar fundamental en mi recuperación… —Les expreso mi gratitud.

¡Para eso estamos las amigas! —Dice Eri.

Además teníamos que ayudarte… ¿Crees que íbamos a ser unas insensibles y dejarte sola? —Interviene Hitomi.

Gracias a ustedes ahora tengo trabajo —Continúo.

¡Vamos, ni que hubiese sido difícil! Siempre fuiste buena alumna, además que la imagen que dejaste donde trabajaste a última vez fue muy buena… —Agrega Yuka.

¡Es verdad! Supe que mis niños ya están en la escuela y ocupan los primeros puestos —Les comento sintiéndome orgullosa por los que fueron mis hijos postizos en la guardería.

Hitomi sonríe. —Eso hace sentir bien a cualquiera, amiga.

Además tú les diste una buena base —Comenta Yuka.

¡Vamos, no sean exageradas! Ellos son unos niños muy inteligentes —Río avergonzada.

¿Los niños con los que estas ahora son lindos? —Me preguntan.

Son un encanto cuando quieren… ¡aunque también son la muerte! De todas formas son lindos al final.

Todos son lindos… —Afirma Yuka.

¡Hola chicas! —Escuchamos a una cansada Sango que viene acompañada de una chica—. Disculpen… Les presento a mi futura cuñada, Rin Madicci.

Mucho gusto en conocerlas — Se presenta una joven de cabello color ébano, su piel es como de porcelana y tiene una sonrisa angelical. Se nota que es una persona agradable.

¡El gusto es nuestro! — Decimos todas y nos presentamos una a una diciendo nuestros nombres. Mi madre, que había estado en silencio observándonos la saluda cariñosamente.

Gracias por dejar que venga con ustedes… —Nos mira algo apenada.

No te preocupes, ¡eres bienvenida a nuestro grupo! —La aliento.

Ella ríe con timidez. —Gracias, por cierto… ¿Qué están celebrando? —Nos pregunta mientras toma asiento al lado de Sango.

El divorcio de nuestra querida amiga Kagome. ¡Un brindis! —Responde Yuka.

Todas alzamos nuestras copas alegremente. —¡Por Kagome! —Brindamos, por mi parte me avergüenzo un poco. El rostro de Rin luce desconcertado.

¡Vamos chicas! No espanten a la pobre Rin… —Las regaño.

No sé preocupen…

Tranquila, no es molestia. Además, la persona con la que me casé resultó ser una mala persona, no valía la pena seguir junto a él — Explico—. Kohaku es un buen chico, estoy segura que serás feliz en tu matrimonio.

En el fondo, me cuesta creer mis propias palabras. El problema no es ella, ni tampoco Kohaku; en cierto punto, estoy desilusionada del amor. Ya no creo en cuentos de hadas, en los que aparece un príncipe de brillante armadura que te quiere, te mima y te protege, ese que no será capaz de lastimarte jamás. Esa persona no existe, por lo menos no para mí.

El resto de la velada transcurre bastante tranquila, entre risas de anécdotas graciosas, especialmente relacionadas con la infancia de Kohaku —cosas que él esperaba que su futura esposa nunca se enterara—. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano alguien se lo contaría. Nos reímos durante un buen rato hasta que se nos hace tarde. Rin llama a su primo para que pase por ella y Eri y Yuka deciden irse juntas. Hitomi se va con nosotras.

Como el primo de Rin avisa que va a demorar, nos ofrecemos a acompañarlas hasta el estacionamiento. En ese lugar continuamos nuestra charla animadamente. La chica resulta ser muy alegre y sincera. Cuando abro mi auto me doy cuenta de que algo anda mal, el neumático está reventado. No nos queda otra opción más que esperar al primo de Rin para que lo arregle, ya que yo ni las chicas sabemos cambiar llantas.

Ha sido una noche muy agradable, gracias —Sonríe Rin, agradeciéndonos por todo.

No, gracias a ti por venir —Le contesto.

Por cierto, Kagome. ¿A qué te dedicas? —Me pregunta cambiando el tema de la conversación, al parecer su primo tardará más de lo esperado.

Yo soy profesora de educación inicial —Respondo—. ¿Y tú?

¡Guau, es sorprendente! Debe ser duro y gratificante a la vez. Por mi parte soy zootecnista, aunque también hago de veterinaria a veces… En la hacienda donde trabajo es donde conocí a Kohaku… —Se desvía del tema ligeramente, está enamorada, lo veo en sus ojos.

¡Es verdad! Kohaku estudió Ingeniería Agrícola —Recuerdo.

Sí, mi primo lo contrató para que lo ayudara con los viñedos. Cuando empezó a trabajar ahí las cosas surgieron poco a poco. Disculpen, creo que me he desviado.

No te preocupes… —Reímos todas—. Cuando una mujer está enamorada no para de hablar de esa persona especial —Mi madre le brinda comprensión.

Es cierto, escuchar hablar a Sango de Miroku es todo un espectáculo —afirmo.

Oh sí… —me apoya mi madre en una carcajada.

No hablen de ese pervertido enfermo… —se molesta la castaña.

¿Es el hombre que no para de pedirte que tengas un hijo con él? —Pregunta Rin, recordando al chico.

Sango resopla. —Siempre dice lo mismo cuando conoce a una mujer

Vaya… Por poco Kohaku lo mata cuando me lo propuso —Comenta la chica. Todas nos ponemos a reír, mi estómago comienza a dolerme de tanto carcajear esa noche.

Por cierto Kagome, te deben gustar mucho los niños. ¿Tienes alguno? —Pregunta inocente. Rin desconoce el dolor que me causa hablar sobre eso, aún es difícil, muy difícil para mí.

No —Respondo secamente, el ambiente se pone tenso.

Disculpa yo no… —Se disculpa rin avergonzada, temiendo lo peor.

No te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mí —vuelvo la cara—. Vuelvo en un momento —Anuncio, abriendo la puerta del coche para salir de ese lugar.

Al salir choco contra un torso firme, levanto la mirada dispuesta a disculparme con la persona e irme sin más, pero me cruzo con unas orbes doradas que me

Estudian desconcertadas. Me quedo helada, ¿es Inuyasha? ¿Ha venido para martirizarme otra vez? Me siento mal, se me nubla la vista. —¿Inuyasha? —pregunto en un susurro.

¡Chicas, les presento a mi primo Sesshoumaru! —Oigo decir a Rin, las chicas y mi madre salen del auto para saludarlo. No es Inuyasha, no lo es, me siento más tranquila. Lo analizo con detenimiento, su rostro se parece al de Inuyasha, pero su madurez emana hasta por los poros. Luce incluso sexy de esa forma, su piel está bronceada por el Sol y sus músculos se pueden percibir a través de su ropa. No son músculos hechos en un gimnasio, son producto del trabajo duro en la Hacienda de la que habló Rin.

Su cabello es rubio platinado, muy diferente al castaño oscuro de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, el color de ojos es el mismo que el de él, me perturba. Son parecidos e indiscutiblemente diferentes. Las chicas se presentaron con él cortésmente, lo miro a los ojos y veo que me está sonriendo. ¡Rayos, me ha descubierto mirándolo! Me sonrojo y me vuelvo para mirar otro lado.

Soy Kagome Higurashi, un gusto conocerlo, señor Sesshoumaru… —Me presento al final—. Disculpen, regreso en un momento. —Tengo que escapar de inmediato, todo es tan confuso y raro, siento dolor, furia y tristeza. No entiendo lo que pasa. Él me mira y me confunde, no quiero pensar en eso, no debo hacerlo. No puedo salir lastimada otra vez, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, ya no vale la pena, ni siquiera él lo vale.

Me lavo la cara en el fregadero del baño y de nuevo me veo en el espejo, percibo los cambios en mi rostro y las arrugas que se asoman por la tristeza y el cansancio. Soy diferente a la Kagome Higurashi de hace unos tres años atrás, distinta a mí antes de conocer a Inuyasha. He subido y bajado de peso en repetidas ocasiones. Para la boda había tenido que hacer una estricta dieta para entrar en un vestido de diseñador francés que por supuesto yo no había escogido. ¡Qué idiota! Se suponía que toda novia debía elegir el vestido en el que verdaderamente se sintiera una novia, uno que te hiciera llorar de la emoción y te hiciera ver como una niña caprichosa y feliz. Ni siquiera eso había podido ser al lado de Inuyasha.

Luego de eso, me mantuve en mi peso ideal por un tiempo hasta que llegó el embarazo. Era lógico que subiera ligeramente mi peso, esto le disgusto a mi querido marido. Si le sumábamos sus celos acerca de algún amante, era una situación estresante. Luego de la separación y la golpiza, bajé extremadamente, convirtiéndome en una especie de esqueleto viviente mezclado con un zombi. Si me comparo ahora con la de esa época, estoy echa una ballena, incluso puedo rodar por el piso si quiero. Suena exagerada esa afirmación, pero es cierto, admito que no estoy en mi peso ideal y me importa un rabanito, no pienso impresionar a nadie. Me gusta así.

Por otro lado, están las cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo después de los "accidentes", mi retraída forma de ser y mi nula autoestima. Es imposible, las posibilidades de que logre salir con ese hombre bombón que tiene Rin como primo son de un 0.0000000000…01%. Él nunca se fijaría en mí. Además, yo tampoco quiero. Por más bueno que esté —y por mucho que desee estar con él de una forma íntima—, sería vergonzoso para mí mostrarme como realmente soy, tanto física como psicológicamente. Él se burlaría de mí, no tendría tanta paciencia conmigo.

**IV**

Me siento peor de como salí esta mañana de la oficina, más frustrado que antes, más dolido y con más rabia. ¿Por qué simplemente no volvió conmigo? ¿Acaso no entiende que la quiero? ¡La amo, la necesito para ser mejor persona! Si estoy aquí ahogándome en alcohol es porque ella me dejó.

Señor, ya debe irse… No puede quedarse aquí —Me dice el cantinero.

¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Me estás echando de esta pocilga? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo me voy cuando se me dé la gana —Le grito.

Otro condenado borracho… —Lo escucho decir en voz baja.

¿A quién le llamas borracho? Te informo que soy mejor que tú, ¡incluso estando ebrio! —Increpo.

Sí, claro. Lárguese si no quiere que llame a seguridad…

Me da igual lo que hagas, inútil —Respondo con odio.

Jackson, Willy, Samuel, saquen a este idiota de aquí —Ordena sin mover un dedo. Pronto veo a tres grandulones venir por mí, los enfrento, doy varios golpes y patadas; se desata una pelea. No puedo contra los tres y termino golpeado y tirado en la playa de estacionamiento. Maldigo, pagarán por esto, no puedo creerlo.

Me levanto como puedo y llego hasta mi auto. Lo enciendo para ir al departamento de mi querida Kagome. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie sale. Veo las luces apagadas, de seguro no está… ¿A dónde voy? Debo volver a casa, me espera Kikyo, condenada Kikyo.

Manejo hasta la residencia esperando que se encuentre dormida. No estoy de ánimo para oír de nuevo sus reclamos y sus quejas, no quiero escucharla interrogarme: ¿Por qué no estoy con ella? ¿El embarazo le sienta bien? A veces resulta ser insoportable. ¿Por qué la cambie por Kagome? Admito que mi relación con Kikyo empezó al ver que las cosas con Kagome en la cama no eran muy buenas. Kikyo se ofreció en bandeja de plata para ser mi amante y comenzó todo. ¡Qué estúpida forma de arruinarme!

En la oficina, en su apartamento, en la constructora, en el carro. Cualquier lugar era bueno para la pasión. Al regresar a casa me sentía culpable y mal de ver a Kagome recostada en aquel sofá esperándome. Traté de dejar a Kikyo y comenzar de nuevo con Kagome en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca lo lograba.

Recuerdo que esperé sentir menos culpa con ese viaje. No debía engañar a Kagome, ni mucho menos con Kikyo; pero las cosas no se daban bien entre nosotros. Siempre venía a mi mente el rostro lloroso de Kagome en nuestra primera noche juntos. El resto de las veces no fueron mejores, se quedaba quieta como una especia de muñeca y yo terminaba prácticamente abusando de ella. No le causaba placer alguno, eso me irritaba y luego discutíamos. También me reclamaba porque bebía, sin entender que a veces el trabajo lo ameritaba. Vuelvo en mi mente a esa tarde en la cual le propuse que nos fuéramos a Paris.

¡Inuyasha, volviste temprano! —me recibió contenta ese día, saliendo a mi encuentro.

Sí, quería pasar tiempo con mi linda esposa —intenté complacerla, quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros.

¡Qué dulce eres! —Me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz inocentemente—. Esta vez te preparé asado de res, estoy segura de que te encantará. —No borró para nada su sonrisa, siempre era dulce y cariñosa.

Seguro… —afirmé ansioso—. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Ella regresó casi corriendo. — ¿Qué es? —Preguntó emocionada y con ese brillo en sus ojos que me encantaba, era tan hermosa.

Son unos pasajes para ir a París una semana. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella sonrió. — ¿Paris? Inuyasha, no te hubieras molestado…

¿No te gusta la idea?

Me encanta, es solo que debe costar una fortuna.

De eso no te preocupes, mujer… Además, Paris es la ciudad del amor, vale la pena estar ahí con la mujer que amo —Le di un beso, a veces ella se preocupaba por cosas estúpidas. Era un hombre rico, podía permitírmelo—. Empaca algo sencillo, mañana partimos.

Está bien. —Me abrazó cálidamente—. Gracias Inuyasha, te amo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Sí que lo sabía.

Esa fue la mejor semana juntos, nos volvimos a reencontrar. Las cosas mejoraron un poco en la intimidad, ya no se quedaba quieta, respondía a mis caricias —a veces demasiado bien—. Estoy seguro que fue en ese viaje cuando quedó embarazada, fuimos tan felices esa semana.

Por desgracia, a mi padre no le gustó para nada el viaje, sobre todo porque se enteró que las cosas con mi esposa mejoraron tanto que dejé de ver a Kikyo. Me regañó por gastar dinero en tonterías como esa y, extrañamente, hizo que tuviera más cercanía con Kikyo en el trabajo. Terminé recayendo en el mundo de la infidelidad y comenzaron de nuevo los problemas con Kagome. Luego nos enviaron a ese viaje, podría estar con Kikyo sin la interrupción de Kagome.

Kagome siguió queriéndome sin importar que la tratara mal, continuó llamándome preocupada para saber cómo estaba, para decirme que me extrañaba o para contarme sobre el estado de su embarazo. Lo único que me pidió en todo ese tiempo fue que fuera a la primera ecografía de nuestro hijo. Mi respuesta fue que lo intentaría, no prometí nada, ya que no pensaba ir. Durante dos semanas no le contesté el teléfono, tampoco hablé con ella, me negué a escuchar su voz.

Aún así, ella continuaba llamándome para profesarme su amor. Seguía extrañándome, me sentí mal por ella pero no tenía cara para enfrentarla. Fue entonces cuando plantaron la duda en mí. Me llegaron rumores de que Kagome me engañaba, que tenía un amante y que el maldito era Kouga, su doctor.

Yo les creí a ellos, no a mi esposa. Desconfié de la mujer que, a pesar de todo lo que le hacía ella seguía ahí, apoyándome, brindándome su amor y su comprensión.

Inuyasha… —Escucho una voz preocupada que me despierta de mis tormentosos recuerdos. ¿Es Kagome, regresó a mí?

Kagome… —Musito, yendo directo hacia la mujer que amo—. Por favor perdóname, regresa.

Inuyasha, soy Kikyo —aclara dolida.

Abro los ojos. —Disculpa, ¿ok? Déjame tranquilo. —La suelto y tomo la botella de whisky del bar.

Inuyasha, no tomes tanto, por favor —Me pide yendo tras de mí con una bata de seda.

¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer! —Le grito, termino perdiendo el equilibrio y caigo—. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Inuyasha? —La escucho, se acerca y toma mi rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué me dejó? —Le pregunto sintiendo como la pena me invade, sin querer me pongo a llorar en sus brazos.

Yo estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar —me promete.

Ella decía lo mismo y ahora no quiere ni verme —confieso.

Yo quiero verte, quiero verte siempre, Inuyasha. Déjame consolarte, haremos que te olvides de ella, lo prometo. —Me abraza y comienza a besar mi frente.

Kikyo, ¿no te importa que piense en ella en este momento? —Interrogo con algo de lucidez. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, aunque en algún punto las cosas se había salido de control. La amistad se había perdido, ella decía quererme, pero yo lo único que deseaba era desahogar mi frustración con ella.

Te quiero a ti —Continua con sus besos.

Entiendo…

Utilizo de nuevo a esa mujer para satisfacer mis necesidades y carencias. No es Kagome, pero es lo único que tengo.

**V**

Al regresar al estacionamiento, Sango, Rin y su primo ya no se encontraban. Creo que fui muy descortés con ellos, la próxima vez me disculparé.

Hija, ¿estás bien? —Me pregunta mi mamá.

Estoy mejor, ellos se fueron… —Me muestro tranquila.

Sí, hace rato… El primo de Rin cambió rápido la llanta. Fue muy amable y todo un caballero… —Comenta Hitomi con ojos soñadores.

Por lo visto te flechó —Suspiro.

Está como el doctor lo recomendó… Debemos admitir que es apuesto —Afirma ella con ojos de estrella.

Hitomi tiene razón, hija —La apoya mi mamá.

¿Tú también, madre? ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿Te gusto? —Me interroga Hitomi, por desgracia me pongo roja. Maldición.

Es verdad, le gustó. —Comienza mi mamá, ¡genial, se han unido las dos!

No es verdad, dejen de fastidiar. —Trato de concéntrame en el volante.

¡Claro! —dicen ambas con sarcasmo.

El resto del camino fue tortuoso gracias a las descripciones sobre el famoso y maravilloso Sesshoumaru. Hablaron de cómo era, sobre lo poco que hablaron con él y por supuesto, de lo roja que me ponía cuando negaba que me había gustado.

No me había gustado, ¡qué locura!

Si me gusto y mucho pero no lo podía admitir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de autora:** Aquí les traigo el que vendría a ser el primer capitulo… Espero que les guste. El siguiente capitulo no estoy segura cuando lo actualizare… Es que esta semana que viene, comienzo a trabajar de nuevo… De nuevo con mis enanos de dos años… ñ.ñ Así que sean comprensivas, prometo actualizar pronto. Dejen sus reviews con ideas, sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, se acepta de todo.

Selene Taisho Higurashi: Gracias por tu review.

Natsumi No Chiharu: Gracias por tu review.

Sasunaka doki: Gracias por tu review…. Tienes toda la razón al decir que es un desgraciado.

XiO: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara mi historia anterior.

Faby Sama : Gracias por tu review… Como te abras dado cuenta la bestia no es Sessh.

Bye… Gracias a todas las personas que se han dado un tiempo para leer este fic y por de nuevo a las que dejaron un review… No se preocupen actualizare pase lo que pase… Para que vean que soy buena les dejare el nombre del siguiente capitulo: Extraño interés, aparecen los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru… Una boda y que pasara después no lo sé…. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo… bye cuídense y gracias de nuevo.

Se despide su loca escritora con una neurona coja.


	3. Capitulo 2: Extraño interes

**YA NO QUIERO**

**Por Bbkid**

**Betareader:****Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo II: Extraño interés**

**I**

La reacción de aquella mujer en la playa de estacionamiento llama mi atención, es raro ver tantas emociones juntas en tan solo unos segundos. Al verme, lo que expresa su mirada es miedo, el cual es injustificado ya que es la primera vez que la veo y no hice nada para que me temiera.

—Inuyasha… —susurra aquel nombre y me molesta. No lo entiendo, desde hace mucho que no escucho esa palabra y dudo que se refiera a la misma persona. De todas formas, eso ya no interesa.

Ese detalle pasa a un segundo plano y la pelinegra se vuelve mi prioridad. Continuo observándola, su rostro cambia al oír a Rin decir mi nombre, va desde el desconcierto a una expresión inquisitiva. Me examina detenidamente, mientras el miedo se transforma en calma, luego puedo ver deseo en su mirada. Me agrada y sonrío sin querer, delatándome. Ella se da cuenta, nuestros ojos se cruzan causando que se sonroje. Desvía de inmediato su escrutinio y se presenta: —Soy Kagome Higurashi. Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Sesshoumaru. —Acto seguido, se disculpa y huye como despavorida por algo que no soy yo.

Ella ha intentado sonar normal, lo sé. Sin embargo, puedo sentir su voz a punto de quebrarse, tiene una pena muy grande, lo veo en sus ojos. Tengo ganas de ir tras ella y consolarla, es algo extraño para mí. Apenas la conozco y deseo protegerla de quien sea que la haya lastimado antes. Mientras me decido en si ir o no siento que alguien me jala del brazo, es Rin que me vuelve a la realidad.

—Primo, ¿podrías ayudarlas a cambiar la llanta? Por favor, te necesitamos… —me pide con su sonrisa de niña a la cual no puedo negarme.

Le doy como respuesta de afirmación y me pongo manos a la obra. Mientras trabajo aprovecho para escuchar la conversación. Hablan sobre esa mujer, Rin se siente un poco mal, cree que es su culpa que ella se sintiera mal de repente.

—No es tu culpa, Rin. —La calma la señora. Al parecer, es la madre de Kagome Higurashi.

—Tú no sabías que ese era un tema sensible para ella… —le explica su futura cuñada, Sango, a la cual he visto un par de veces.

—Además, siempre se pone así cuando hablamos sobre eso —comenta la otra mujer como despreocupada.

Rin baja la cabeza apenada. —Es que no deseaba lastimarla…

La madre de la mujer fuerza una sonrisa, intentando ocultar un gran rencor. La miro de reojo, ella continúa. —No has sido tú la que le causo el daño a Kagome, fue otra persona…

La hermana de Kohaku asiente. —Sí, él hizo que la Kagome que conocíamos se fuera.

—Cierto. —apoya la otra.

—¿Se refieren a su esposo? Digo exesposo? —se corrige Rin.

—Sí —contesta Hitomi, la otra chica—. Ahora que recuerdo… Sango, ¿es verdad que Kohaku lo invitó a la boda?

—Sí, cuando hicieron las invitaciones Kohaku desconocía todo lo que había ocurrido. Recuerden que no ha estado en la ciudad… —comenta la castaña.

—Discúlpenme, por favor… —susurra Rin otra vez.

Las mujeres suspiran. —Te repetimos que no fue tu culpa…

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. No es bueno abrumar a la novia con problemas, especialmente si son ajenos… —interviene la mujer más mayor.

Con aquello, zanjaron cualquier comentario relacionado con la pelinegra, dejándome con curiosidad.

Me demore a propósito en cambiar la llanta pero fue en vano, ella no regresó. Tuvimos que irnos sin despedirnos de la azabache, lamentablemente. Aún así, sé que la veré en la boda de Rin. Por lo que oí, estará también su exmarido y ella tendrá una serie de inconvenientes, pero yo estaré también ahí, no permitiré que un idiota la lastime en mi presencia. Además, necesito saciar mi curiosidad y también una aventura. A esta altura de la vida no me vendría mal un poco de diversión en la ciudad.

**II**

Hoy es la boda de Kohaku y Rin, no tengo muchas ganas de ir. Me enteré de que han tenido problemas y que han tratado de ocultármelo. Fue fácil darme cuenta, me dieron hace poco la invitación. Por lo que me explico Sango, Kohaku no estaba enterado de nada de lo que había pasado el último año y había mandado la invitación para Tadao y esposa.

Lo gracioso de todo es que yo ya no soy la señora Tadao, de hecho no hay una nueva señora Tadao. Por ese motivo, había una serie inconvenientes con la logística de la ceremonia y faltaba un puesto. Por eso no quiero ir, no quiero ser una molestia para ellos, además no estoy segura de estar preparada para ver a Inuyasha sin morir en el intento.

El celular comienza a sonar, contesto desganada. —Kagome, más te vale venir a la boda —me amenaza Sango.

—Amiga, estoy constipada —finjo estar ronca.

—Kagome, no seas majadera. Paso por ti en 15 minutos y nos vamos al salón de belleza.

—No es necesario, Sango —insisto.

—¡Sí lo es, nada de quejas! —Cuelga y aparece en quince minutos tocando la puerta como una loca.

Abro y la miro suplicante. —Sango, en serio no me siento bien… —intento persuadirla.

—Nada de eso, tú vienes conmigo así tenga que llevarte a rastras —sentencia.

Sango cumple su amenaza y me lleva contra mi voluntad al salón de belleza. Luego de someterme a una serie de tratamientos para la piel y el cabello, termino luciendo decente como para una boda. Me visto en un precioso vestido color vino, de strapples y con un escote en la pierna. Como terminará tarde llevo una chaquetita a juego para abrigarme. Me incomoda, es demasiado para mí.

Decidimos ir juntas, o más bien, Sango decide que iremos juntas. Ella se toma la atribución de decidir todo por mí, no me sorprendería que me hubiera escogido una pareja también. Si lo hace me enfadaré con ella, por el simple hecho de no respetar mi decisión. Si no he salido con alguien es porque no quiero cometer el mismo error por segunda vez. Sería una idiota si lo hiciera.

Pienso que hay personas destinadas a estar con alguien, otras a formar una familia y un grupo —en el cual me encuentro— que permanecen solos. Dudo poder encontrar a alguien le guste mi forma de ser, que aguante mis locuras, que me quiera, me respete y me ame. Supongo que una persona que me ame así no será capaz de golpearme, suspiro.

—Llegamos Kag… —Sango me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Bien. —Es mi escueta respuesta.

Ambas aparcamos en una bonita iglesia que se encuentra dentro de un parque y nos bajamos del auto. Conozco el lugar, cuando era niña mi madre solía traerme aquí, es muy bonito por dentro. Además, en este lugar mi hermano Souta hizo su primera comunión. Yo tenía apenas tres años y tengo vagos recuerdos sobre la ceremonia. En esos tiempos las cosas eran mucho más sencillas.

Avanzamos hasta la entrada, Miroku nos espera allí con la boca abierta. —Muchachas, están deslumbrantes —comienza a babear.

—Sango se ve divina —sonrío nostálgicamente. Es obvio que el piropo no es para mí.

—Amiga, tú tampoco te quedas atrás… —me alaga Miroku.

—No seas exagerado —respondo avergonzada.

-No exagera, Kagome. - Sango se acerca a Miroku y le da un beso seguido de una cachetada. — Pervertido.

—Sanguito, es la mano maldita de los Miyazaki. —se excusa. Río por lo bajo, Miroku ha hecho de las suyas otra vez.

—Mano maldita… Si como no. —ironiza Sango.

Me alejo para darles privacidad, los conozco y sé cómo terminaran su pelea. Besos, abrazos y arrumacos, demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto. Además, es incómodo estar entremedio de los dos haciendo un mal tercio.

Me alejo y miro alrededor. Hay una gran cantidad de invitados, aunque la mayoría son desconocidos, a otros quizás los vi alguna vez. Lo mejor es ir a la entrada de la Iglesia y esperar a que llegue alguien que conozco.

Luego de diez minutos sigo sin encontrar a nadie, por lo que me dedico a ver la decoración. No es demasiado pomposa ni llamativa, incluso puedo decir que es sumamente elegante y sobria, me recuerda a mi boda, aunque no me haya casado en una Iglesia. La familia de Inuyasha nunca había aprobado nuestra relación, así que nos casamos solo por la Ley Civil. Lo hicimos en el Club de la Marina, o para ser más específicos, en la playa. Tuvo que ser muy elegante para cubrir los estándares de los señores Tadao, pero finalmente había resultado bien. No se pudo hacer algo sencillo porque Inuyasha era el único hijo heredero y su matrimonio sí importaba.

Recuerdo que yo no había podido escoger nada, ni siquiera mi vestido, pero estaba enamorada, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Qué ciego te vuelve el amor, suspiro.

—Disculpa la demora, cariño. Belle luci (luces bellísima) —me dice alguien por detrás, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

—¿Eh? —¿Me habla a mí? Me giro y veo de quién se trata, mi quijada cae hasta el piso—. Se equivoca de persona.

—No me castigues por demorarme… —me responde y se acerca a mi oído—. Rin me pidió que te ayudara.

—¿A ti también te contaron la historia? —Sale a flote mi mal humor. Es detestable que un total desconocido sienta lástima por ti—. No es necesario que lo hagas.

—Rin me lo pidió, no puedo negarme. —me explica en tono poco conciliador—. Nos están mirando —susurra. Por desgracia es verdad, y para mi mala suerte son unos furiosos ojos dorados.

—Solo por Rin… —sonrió, aunque la verdad es por como me ve Inuyasha, sentí algo de miedo.

Él da una ligera sonrisa y toma mi mano, es raro… pero en el momento en que siento el contacto de su piel una descarga eléctrica me recorre, debe ser electroestática. ¿Qué otra cosa sino?

—¿Está todo bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le respondo y él me guía hasta las bancas que están delante de la iglesia.

—Soy familiar cercano de la novia, es lógico que este aquí —explica brevemente Sesshomatu Taisho.

—Comprendo.

Ese fue el último comentario que le dediqué antes de que la marcha nupcial comenzara a sonar. No sé de dónde apareció Kohaku esperando en su sitio a Rin, todo inicia muy rápido. Rin, por otra parte, es traída por un hombre de mediana edad. Es gracioso, su rostro parece sapo, aunque no parece malo, podría decir incluso que tiene una mirada amable.

La ceremonia transcurre tranquila, los votos que son personalizados y cargados de amor y sinceridad. Deseo que Rin y Kohaku sean felices, no le deseo a la chica lo que pase yo, aunque sé que Kohaku es un buen muchacho. A pesar de que intento no sentirme mal, toda aquella atmósfera hace que recuerde mi propia boda con alguien que creí que me amaba. Retengo el aire, qué ilusa fui al amarlo de la forma en que lo amé. Al volver a la realidad noto que estoy siendo férreamente observada por mi acompañante. —¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí —respondo segura de mí misma.

Cuando todos nos damos la paz, siento como si Sesshomaru Taisho intentara reconfortarme, y lo logra secretamente. Me siento mejor al saber que no estoy sola en esa incómoda ceremonia. Me giro para buscar a mi madre que debe estar más atrás y me topo con esos ojos ámbares furibundos otra vez. Me asusto y se me eriza la piel, entonces siento la mano posesiva del primo de Rin instalarse en mi cintura. No digo nada, solo me paralizo. Estoy confundida, aunque no sé si es por la intensa e inquisidora mirada de Inuyasha o por la cálida mano de Sesshomaru sobre mi espalda. Intento ignorar a mi ex y continúo saludando a los invitados.

Él no me perturba más.

**III**

Las cosas el día de hoy no han resultado como he querido. Primero, Kikyo se demoró un siglo en arreglarse, por lo que terminamos llegando tarde, aunque justo a tiempo para ver cómo Kagome es tomada de la cintura por un hombre que le susurra cosas al oído. Ella sonríe y mi sangre comienza a hervir de los celos.

Kikyo me jala hasta uno de los bancos porque la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. Pierdo a Kagome de vista por un momento, pero luego de recorrer el lugar con la mirada la encuentro un poco más adelante, junto a ese sujeto. Tal vez él me ha visto antes, porque me reta con la mirada a cada instante, mientras pone su mano en la cintura de ella, indicándome que le pertenece. Kagome no dice nada, deja que lo haga tranquilamente.

¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que ella salía con ese sujeto? Las preguntas me agobian. No entiendo cómo se ha escabullido para encontrarse con él, la he vigilado estos meses y no he visto jamás a un hombre cerca de ella. Ese sujeto va provocar que las cosas se compliquen, pero estoy seguro que la convenceré de regresar conmigo. Soy mejor que él, eso está claro.

**IV**

Salimos al terminar la misa, lo cual me dio ventaja para escabullirme y no continuar importunando con mi presencia al primo de Rin. Miro a mi alrededor, buscando con quien irme, quiero desaparecer de esa incómoda Iglesia.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —me cuestiona Sesshomaru mientras me toma con delicadeza del brazo.

—Ver con quien me voy a la recepción —contesto como si nada.

—Tú vienes conmigo, somos pareja.

Me suelto de su agarre. —No.

—Deja de comportarte de esa forma, todo el mundo está volteando a mirarnos. Es lógico que yo te lleve, se supone que estamos juntos —trata de razonar conmigo.

Suspiro. —Está bien —resoplo y me dejo guiar hasta su Lamborgini color negro.

Oh sí, me he cruzado con otro niño rico, la suerte está de mi lado, celebro irónicamente en mis pensamientos. Detesto a los niños mimados de papá y mamá, ¿acaso este tipo de hombres me va perseguir durante toda mi vida? Bueno, lo mejor es ignorarlo, ni siquiera tengo una verdadera relación con él.

El resto del camino transcurre en silencio. No tengo otra opción que ver por la ventana aunque no hay nada, todo está oscuro. Intento encender la radio, pero hago de todo menos conseguirlo. Él, al percatarse de mis intentos fallidos, enciende el aparato y lo deja en una estación de música de los años 80s y 90s, algo que me agrada.

—Si querías encender la radio, deberías habérmelo pedido —me regaña.

—Cierto, disculpa —musito avergonzada. Él vuelve a su mutismo. Intento entablar una conversación—. La ceremonia estuvo muy bonita… —Obtengo la misma respuesta nula. No insisto, por suerte el lugar en donde iba ser la recepción queda cerca. Es un hotel que se encuentra cerca a la playa. Al entrar él se anuncia: —Sesshoumaru Madicci.

—Pase —dice el encargado luego de verificar el nombre en la lista.

—Veo que eres parte de la familia paterna de Rin —comento.

—¿Por qué te divorciaste? —me pregunta de repente, mirándome fijamente y esperando mi respuesta.

No contesto y él no sé ofusca, volvemos al silencio de antes. En la recepción nos preguntan de qué familia venimos, si de parte del novio o de la novia. Él se adelanta y responde que de la novia, causando un lío, ya que yo vengo de parte de la familia del novio.

De acuerdo al plan original, si hubiera ido sola tendría que sentarme al lado de Inuyasha, lo que hubiese sido horrible para mí. Por suerte mi acompañante, con una mirada y un tono de voz intimidante, consiguió que me colocaran a su lado, y la mesa que era de cinco personas pasó a ser de seis.

Por lo que averiguo en la conversación, en nuestra mesa hay cuatro hermanos, el mayor es un sujeto de la edad de mi acompañante, tiene unos penetrantes ojos de color rojo —por no decir mirada de _malo_—, aunque a pesar de eso es apuesto. La otra es una muchacha no muy habladora llamada Kanna, y su gemelo es un mocoso engreído de nombre Hakudoshi, aunque prefiere que lo llamen Haku. La menos encantadora de los hermanos Onigumo es Kagura, hizo un escandalo en la mesa porque me senté al lado de Sesshoumaru. Supongo que tienen o tuvieron algo, por la mirada asesina que tiene. No me cabe duda que está enamorada de él y a él no le importa, hasta se puso más cariñoso conmigo.

Cuando los novios dijeron sus palabras y agradecieron a todos su presencia, la mirada de Inuyasha se cruzó con la mía. Lo noto triste y nostálgico, supongo que está recordando también cuando dimos nuestro discurso, lleno de amor y esperanzas en un futuro cargado de felicidad. Lo mejor que podemos hacer después de lo que pasó entre nosotros es dejar de lado los recuerdos y los arrepentimientos. Miro a mi acompañante, quien tiene una mirada gélida, capaz de congelar a cualquiera; lo malo es que su mirada está enfocada directamente en mí, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Prefiero no prestarle atención, después de todo no es mi hígado.

Pronto los novios inician el clásico baile del Danubio azul, para terminar bailando cariñosamente la canción de Bryan Adams, _Everything about you._ Es emocionante y nostálgico ver el amor que se profesan, quiero uno igual, aunque no me atrevo a buscarlo. Los parientes de los novios se acercan para bailar con ellos, entre ellos Sesshomaru. No sé en qué momento se fue, aprovecho su ausencia para ir al baño y refrescarme un poco.

**V**

Desde que llegamos a la iglesia Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagome y no ha despegado sus ojos de ella. Todo el tiempo la mira, y cuando no lo hace pone esa cara de cordero degollado. Sé que está pensando en la boda que tuvo con ella y que Kagome hace lo mismo. Estoy segura de que espera el momento oportuno para acercarse a él y quitármelo.

Un mensaje por el WhatsAPP llega en mi celular, abro mi bolso de mano y veo disimuladamente.

"_Hola cariño, no imaginé verte aquí… Luces exquisita"._

Esa pequeña frase me deja fría, no puedo creer que él esté aquí, lo busco asustada.

"_Estoy más cerca de lo que crees, no te asustes"._

Dice otro mensaje, miro alrededor y escribo con sigilo:

"_No me molestes, lo nuestro terminó"._

"_Te espero a la espalda de los servicios… Ven si no quieres que vaya por ti"_

—Vuelvo en un momento… —Le aviso a Inuyasha, quien se encuentra entretenido observando a la mustia. Me levanto de la mesa y voy donde me indica él. ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir este imbécil? Seguro quiere destruir mi vida.

—Cariño, te ves más hermosa que nunca. —Siento como me toma por la cintura y me da un beso en el cuello. Admito que es un buen amante, aunque a veces algo ingenuo, por algo solía llamarlo _niño de campo_ cuando éramos unos adolescentes y aprendíamos de los placeres de la vida. No puedo arruinar mi futuro por cosas de niños, el amor no cuenta en esta vida de grandes.

—Suéltame —lo alejo.

—¿No quieres que tu noviecito se entere de mi existencia?

—Lo nuestro terminó —le recuerdo.

—No voy a permitir que me dejes por alguien que no te aprecia y que se pasa toda la velada mirando a otra mujer. —Me sujeta del brazo de forma suave, evitando lastimarme. Es tan diferente a Inuyasha.

—Tú no comprendes. —Es mi respuesta, determino mientras recuerdo las razones por la que decidí dejarlo.

—Déjalo y ven conmigo. Te trataré como a una reina, te daré todo lo que me pidas —trata de convencerme.

—No puedes. —Debo hacerle ver lo evidente—. Solo fuiste una herramienta para mis planes. Ya no te necesito, olvídate de mi —le hablo de la forma más fría, esperando que en verdad me deje tranquila. No quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

Él me mira y retiene el aire. —Si es lo que quieres, luego no vuelvas a mí llorando porque no pienso recibirte de regreso —me advierte soltándome y dejándome sola.

—Adiós, Naraku —susurro mientras poso mis manos en mi vientre.

**VI**

Lavo mi cara, lo mejor es aclarar mis pensamientos y dejar de lado los recuerdos. Él ya está con otra, a punto de formar una nueva familia.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí… —escucho una conocida voz, venenosa como una serpiente—. La mosquita muerta.

No quiero escucharla, me seco las manos y me alisto para irme, pero ella me jala del hombro. —¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! —La miro seriamente sin articular una palabra, ella continúa—. Aléjate de mi hombre, él es mío… ¿entendiste? —No la contradigo, solo me limito a salir del baño.

—Todavía no termino contigo —pretende armar un escándalo, pero no se lo permitiré. Es un día especial para Kohaku y Rin, Kikyo no tiene derecho a arruinárselos como arruinó mi vida junto a Inuyasha y al mismo Inuyasha.

**VII**

Hoy debo dejarlos atrás los sentimientos que profeso hacia Rin, es necesario para que hoy sea uno de los mejores días de su vida; aunque, por más que quiero mostrar felicidad no puedo. Sé que debería estar feliz de que ella lo esté, sin embargo, esa parte egoísta dentro de mí me recuerda que ella ha decidido encontrar la felicidad junto a otra persona. Siempre quise ser ese hombre especial para ella, incluso supuse que al vivir tanto tiempo juntos las cosas serían fáciles para nosotros, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Para ella solo soy una especie de hermano mayor, y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

¿Quién habría imaginado que terminaría sufriendo por amor? Yo, un hombre que ha rechazado a muchas mujeres realmente bellas por la tonta ilusión de una vida junto a Rin. Tal vez no ha sido buena idea venir.

—Gracias por venir, Sesshou—chan —me saca de mis ideas el tormento de mi corazón, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Me lo pediste… —digo sin mucho ánimo. Es una tortura.

—Sesshou—chan, siempre hace lo que le Rin pide —sonríe y me mira con sus ojos chocolate. Se ve feliz, aunque algo preocupada. Ella sabe que no estaba de acuerdo con que se casara con Kohaku, cuando me enteré puse un grito en el cielo, quería desaparecer a ese sujeto. Rin tuvo que intervenir para que no lo hiciera. Dolió tanto que ella lo eligiera a él que preferí alejarme la noche que ella lo decidio. Ya no había nada que decir.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz. —Coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, intentando separarme de una vez. Ella no fue, no es y nunca será mía, me repito una serie de veces hasta convertirlo en una especie de mantra y no cometer una locura.

Quizás lo mejor sea distraerme con mi acompañante, tal vez con eso pueda liberar toda esta frustración que me ahoga. Regreso a la mesa, pero no hay señales de ella. Le pregunto a Kanna si la ha visto y ella me responde que está en el servicio.

Voy de inmediato para allá, encontrándome con la escena de una mujer de vestido azul sosteniéndole fuertemente el brazo y con la mano extendida, dispuesta a darle una bofetada. No lo permitiré, me adelanto y sujeto su muñeca.

—No sé quién eres, pero más te vale irte en este momento. No querrás que llame a seguridad —la amenazo.

—¿Quién crees que eres? —chilla ella indignada.

—Kikyo ya se va —la protege Kagome.

—¡Tú no decides cuando… —No termina de replicar porque la pelinegra le susurra algo que hace que se enfurezca y decida irse dignamente, arreglando su reluciente vestido color azul.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? —le pregunto cuando estamos solos.

—Fuimos mejores amigas… Digamos que siempre habrá algo de aprecio, no quiero que la pase mal en su estado.

La observo, no le encuentro nada especial. Además, no me gusta como mira a Kagome, no la conozco bien, pero sé cuando una mujer odia a otra. —¿En su estado? —pregunto sin perderla de vista. Ella se reúne con un hombre y se marcha a su mesa.

—Ella está embarazada. Tiene dos meses, aproximadamente… —Sonríe tristemente—. Vamos, debemos volver —me jala del brazo.

Volvemos a la mesa, Kagome sigue algo pensativa y juega con los hielos que quedan del vaso con gaseosa que tomó. No pasa mucho hasta que vienen sus conocidos y se la llevan para hablar y bailar con ella. Trato de no perderla de vista, tengo un mal presentimiento. Aquel sujeto no la pierde de vista, está solo y bebiendo como un verdadero alcohólico. ¿Acaso planea intentar algo?

—Sesshoumaru—sama, Rin y Kohaku ya se van a ir. ¿Desea hablar algo antes que se vaya Rin? —me pregunta Jaken, desconcentrándome de la misión que me impuse al vigilar a ese hombre.

—Nada. —Es mi repuesta, procuro volver a mi misión. Busco al hombre, pero no hay rastros de él; ha desaparecido en un santiamén, es como si se hubiera percatado de que lo vigilaba y esperara el momento oportuno para escabullirse.

La otra opción es encontrarla a ella, pero tampoco hay señas de que esté en la fiesta. Todos empiezan a saltar y a gritar en cuanto ven a los novios salir rumbo a su Luna de Miel. Me desconcentro por un segundo al pensar en eso, pero procuro ignorarlo.

Lo importante ahora es ubicarla a ella.

**VIII**

Fui con mis amigos a bailar un rato para tratar de pasarlo bien y olvidar el hecho de que Kikyo estaba en la fiesta, estaba casada con Inuyasha y cargaba a su hijo en su vientre. Estuve con Hoyo—kun, después con las chicas y hasta hicimos un trencito, todo estuvo muy divertido.

Cuando anunciaron que los novios se iban nos amontonamos para desearles buena suerte. En la multitud, siento que alguien me jala insistentemente. Giro para ver de quien se trata y me asusto al instante. Es el hombre que acabó con todo lo que Kagome Higurashi podía significar para mí. Su mirada iracunda me provoca un escalofrío y se me escapa su nombre en un susurro helado.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar, perra —me ordena gruñendo y me lleva hasta un sitio alejado, donde casi no había gente. Todo esta desértico y oscuro, no quiero estar con él, comienzo a forcejear.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —le grito.

—¡Eres una maldita perra! —me lanza al suelo de un solo empujón. Está ebrio y es capaz de hacer cosas terribles, lo sé.

—Inuyasha, déjame ir. Ninguno de los dos quiere problemas —razono con él.

—¿Crees que te dejaré ir para que te revuelques con ese tipo? —se acerca cuando me estoy levantando—. Estúpida —me escupe y me empuja de nuevo.

—Ya estamos divorciados. Tú estas con Kikyo, a punto de formar una familia y yo soy libre.

Él no comprende. —¡Tú eres mía, solamente mía! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —me grita.

—Ya no —contesto mientras busco una salida con la mirada.

—Eso lo veremos —me amenaza levantando su puño.

Oh, no. Me va pegar de nuevo, me tapo la cara para aminorar el efecto del golpe, no obstante, este nunca llega. Abro los ojos para ver qué es lo que ha sucedido y lo que encuentro me deja pasmada.

Inuyasha está tirado en el suelo con el labio roto y mira con odio al que se ha transformado en mi salvador, el primo de Rin.

—Es de salvajes golpear a una mujer —habla duramente Sesshomaru Madicci.

—¡Yo hago con ella lo que me de la gana! No te metas, idiota —masculla Inuyasha lanzándose contra él. El primo de Rin lo esquiva con facilidad y le da un golpe que lo manda directo al piso.

—Déjala en paz —le ordena de forma muy fría.

—Ella es mía —contesta mi exmarido, levantándose de nuevo.

—¡Inuyasha, ya basta! No soy tuya ni de nadie, ¡vete! —intervengo molesta y sintiéndome valiente, al estar en compañía de Sesshomaru.

—Ya lo oíste —me apoya Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha escupe un poco de sangre y se limpia con la manga de la camisa. —¿Con que ahora te revuelcas con este, perra? —se ríe y mira a Sesshomaru—. Dime, ¡sigue siendo tan mala en la cama?

—¡Cállate, Inuyasha! —chillo roja y molesta.

Él ríe otra vez, parece un enfermo. —¿Qué vas hacer, tirarme el pelo? ¡No me hagas reír! —se burla de mí.

—Si no te vas, voy a ser yo el que te rompa todos los dientes —advierte él.

—Es de esperarse que una ramera buena para nada como tú se consiguiera un perro guardián —habla mordazmente y se encamina hasta la fiesta, arreglándose la corbata—. Me voy cariño, no te olvides de mí.

Me pegué al primo de Rin al ver que Inuyasha cambiaba de dirección y se acercaba de regreso hacia mí. Cuando está frente a mí, se inclina y me dice al oído: —Estaré esperando el día en que se canse de ti. Cuando eso pase, iré por ti.

Se me eriza la piel, Sesshoumaru lo obliga a marcharse definitivamente y me mira, estoy consternada. —Tranquila, ya se fue.

Lo miro a los ojos. —Gracias, disculpa por meterte en todo esto.

—No es nada, ese sujeto es un miserable —comenta sorprendido.

—Tienes toda la razón, en verdad lamento el espectáculo.

—No le hagas caso a lo que dijo. Muchas veces son los hombres los que no saben satisfacer a una mujer —susurra seductoramente con una sonrisa de medio lado, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Doy una sencilla carcajada por el intento de seducción fallido. —Tú sí debes saber cómo satisfacer a una —bromeo.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora? —me pregunta pícaramente.

—Prefiero ir bailar —lo llevo a la pista de baile. Esa noche, Inuyasha ha pasado a segundo plano. Con Sesshomaru estoy a salvo de él.

**IX**

Ella toma mi mano y me lleva hasta la pista de baile con una sonrisa genuina. —¡Vamos, baila! Es de esperarse que lo hagamos, ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento ponen una balada, mal momento para una canción romántica. Me pego un poco más a ella, y ella pone su cabeza en mi hombro tímidamente y me susurra otra vez. —Gracias de nuevo.

—No es nada, disfrutemos lo que queda de la noche… —intento animarla, no quiero que continúe pensando en ese hombre que de seguro es su ex esposo.

—Tienes toda la razón —ríe nuevamente. Tiene una bonita sonrisa y luce mejor de ánimo. Pronto tocan una canción un poco más bailable y más parejas entran a la pista. No podemos separarnos demasiado, está lleno de gente.

Pasamos así tres canciones, hasta que por fin regresamos a nuestra mesa. Necesitamos recuperar el aliento y beber algo, aunque lo único disponible es una sangría. Lo tomamos y noto cómo le sube el alcohol en la sangre a mi compañera, está ligeramente más sonriente que antes. Unas rosadas mejillas aumentan mi interés en ella, creo que podría volverme adicto a su sonrisa y a sus mejillas sonrosadas. Voy a perder la cabeza.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —me pregunta al momento de envolver sus manos en mi cuello.

—Quanto sei bella. (Lo bella que eres) —le respondo.

—Qué galante resultaste ser, mi acompañante —me coquetea sin ningún pudor—. Hablas… Italiano.

Un mesero pasa cerca de nosotros con unos tragos, ella se suelta un momento y toma dos de ellos con una mirada sugerente. —Toma, mi garganta está muy seca —Acto seguido, se pone a beber aquel cóctel de color anaranjado con ramitas de menta. Me sorprende que se lo beba de golpe, quizás debería detenerla.

—¿Qué esperas? —me cuestiona—. Está muy buena.

Si ella sigue de pie luego de beberlo en seco, yo también puedo. Es mi lógica, hago lo mismo que ella y reconozco el sabor de un Mai Tai bastante fuerte.

—¿Verdad que está bueno? —me dice más desinhibida que antes.

—Sí —logro articular, pretendiendo recuperar la compostura.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no soy consciente de cuántos tragos he tomado, ni cuántos ha bebido mi hermosa acompañante. El alcohol afecta a todos en la fiesta, nadie se resiste a la algarabía desatada en ese lugar, menos nosotros.

Con cada minuto que transcurre la distancia entre ambos se reduce, parece como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a pesar que es la primera vez que estamos de esta forma. Ella se mueve sensualmente, provocándome. Los saltos, risas y abrazos provocan que me quede tentado de aquellos carnosos labios que me llaman y me piden que los pruebe. Dejo la resistencia de lado y hago lo que me suplican.

La miro fijamente y ella me dedica otra seductora sonrisa, la rodeo con mis brazos y me acerco lentamente. Ella cierra los ojos, presintiendo lo que viene a continuación. A pesar de que lo ansía, siento su sorpresa. Gracias al alcohol, sin embargo, se relaja y me corresponde. Sus labios son suaves y generosos, deliciosos. Trato de ser gentil al principio, pero es tan dulce que pierdo el control en cosa de segundos y aumento la pasión del beso. Ella continúa abrazándome, sus manos se enlazan en mi cuello y su cuerpo se pega más al mío. Pero todo lo bueno termina, y deshago el contacto en un huracán de lucidez.

—Disculpa, creo que me deje llevar…. —recupero algo la conciencia y me disculpo. Mi lado racional me grita que no continué con esto, que es una locura y que me estoy aprovechando de ella por estar ebria.

—No lo hagas. Eres bueno y dulce, me gustó —me dice mostrándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan.

La beso de nuevo, esta mujer quiere llevarme a la locura. No creo que esta noche sea capaz de resistirme a sus encantos. Ella no protesta, deja que las cosas fluyan y se relaja. Quiere jugar el juego, está lista. Las caricias, los roces y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos nos piden salir de ahí y continuar en otro lugar.

—Creo que debería mostrarte mis habilidades en otro lugar —susurro en su cuello.

—¿Qué esperas? —me pregunta sonriente.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? —pregunto con la esperanza de que ella me detenga a tiempo, pero asiente con la mirada y me muerde el labio. La llevo hasta un lugar solitario y llamó al servicio de taxis. Indico nuestra ubicación discretamente y la miro, está expectante, está noche lo pasaremos a lo grande.

Mientras esperamos que llegue el carro, permanecemos en silencio. Mis pensamientos son confusos, el debate interno entre mi lado racional y el deseo de seguir con ella es atroz. Nada esta claro y tampoco deseo que lo esté, porque tal vez recapacite y decida llevarla a su casa.

—Que aburrido es tener que esperar —comenta.

—No tardarán mucho… —le respondo.

—Hasta aquí se puede oír la música, si no me equivoco… suena una canción que oí en una película.

—Moon dance —aclaro de inmediato. Es una canción con viejos recuerdos para mí, si no quiero perderme en ellos debo aferrarme a ella—. ¿Bailas conmigo mientras esperamos?

—Está bien —dice recostándose en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras disfrutamos el momento. Levanto mi vista por un segundo y veo la Luna llena iluminando a una estrella que la acompaña.

—Esa de ahí, junto a la Luna, parece ser una estrella pero no lo es —dice rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué es si no es una estrella? —muestro curiosidad.

—Es el planeta Venus, la diosa del amor se ha puesto de acuerdo para que estemos hoy juntos —dice divertida, me abraza muy fuerte y me brinda otra de aquellas sonrisas.

—Vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza por ti —confieso.

—Piérdela entonces —sentencia tomando mi rostro y un beso del cual solo la Luna es testigo.

**X**

Las cosas de repente se volvieron muy divertidas, digamos que mi acompañante resultó ser todo un galán. Yo no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, hay algo dentro de mí que quiere tenerlo siempre, no deseo separarme de él. Tal vez es por eso que hago cosas que dudo ser capaz de hacer en mis cinco sentidos. Un lado de mí me dice que no me importa ni importará nada de lo que suceda esta noche, porque todo quedara en el olvido, lo desee así o no.

Esta persona que al principio era algo hostil, ha demostrado ser muy diferente. Hizo que reconsiderara aquellos prospectos que imaginaba desde niña en una sola noche. Quizá él no sea un caballero de brillante armadura o el famoso príncipe azul que muchas esperan, pero al menos no es Inuyasha. Debo ser realista, esas fantasías ya no existen para mi, sin embargo, este hombre provoca que vuelva a desear que vuelva a creer en ellos. Estoy segura de que si no aprovecho este momento para dejarme llevar únicamente por mis emociones, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad.

Sus besos y caricias me hacen volver a la realidad, desconozco el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, pero espero que sus habilidades sean tan buenas como alardea. Quiero que sus palabras sean ciertas, espero poder responder a sus expectativas. Sé que si el sexo con él es igual de bueno que sus besos, estaré satisfecha. Aún así estoy asustada, no quiero que él se decepcione de mí.

—No creas lo que dijo ese hombre. Hoy te llevare al paraíso —Toma mi mentón, adivinando mis pensamientos, y me da un apasionado beso. Su mirada es dulce y su forma de ser me mata. Todo en él es sumamente atractivo—. No dudes, solo déjate guiar por mí —me recomienda cuando el carro se estaciona.

Entramos en un edificio muy alto, él saca las llaves con algo de dificultad, incluso se le caen. Ambos nos reímos por lo divertido de todo esto, lo trato de ayudar pero chocamos nuestras cabezas y continuamos riéndonos. No sé como, pero consigue abrir la puerta.

Subimos al ascensor entre risa y risa y aprovecho para quitarme los zapatos de tacón, que están matando a mis pobres pies. Tambaleo, pero soy sujetada por él. Le doy las gracias en un susurro. Sólo nos separan unos centímetros, esquivo su penetrante mirada para recoger mis zapatos que cayeron al suelo. Cuando los tomo, siento su mano en mi cintura, ayudándome a levantar y regalándome otro beso. Me giro y paso mis manos por su cuello.

Este hombre me vuelve loca, es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien. ¿Serán los efectos del alcohol o sus grandes habilidades de conquistador? Está de más pensar en la razón. La campanilla del ascensor no lo detiene, al contrario, me alza sacándome de ahí y chocamos contra la puerta. A diferencia de la entrada, él abre esta con más facilidad.

Al cerrar la puerta la temperatura sube de inmediato. Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, dejando un rastro hasta su habitación. A pesar del gran deseo que se ha desatado entre ambos, él muestra ser gentil conmigo. No es brusco, sus caricias y sus manos explorando mi cuerpo son aunque sutiles, apasionadas.

Mis piernas se han convertido en gelatina, él se da cuenta y me deposita en la cama. Me siento algo vulnerable, por lo que me sonrojo más si es posible, él sonríe de forma dulce.

—¿De qué te avergüenzas? Eres hermosa… —Comienza de nuevo el ritual de besos que baja por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, para terminar en mi senos. Dios santo, creo que está cumpliendo su palabra. Me gusta, comienzo a gemir.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —me pregunta. ¿Cómo no me iba gustar? pienso. Es lo más delicioso que me han hecho nunca.

—Siiiiií —respondo mientras succiona uno de ellos. No soporto más y siento cómo me mojo, estoy tan avergonzada.

—Te corriste —comenta pasando su mano por mi intimidad.

—Lo siento —articulo apenada.

—No tienes por qué, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien —sonríe de medio lado. Él es tan diferente a Inuyasha en todo, no me dice que soy sucia ni que le doy vergüenza.

—Di, soy tuya _amo Sesshoumaru_ —ordena de la nada, tomándome desprevenida.

Lo ignoro olímpicamente, no pronunciaré esas palabras. Uno de sus dedos hace su aparición en la entrada de mi sexo, provocando que gima más fuerte. Él comienza a moverlo de una forma tortuosamente placentera.

—Di que eres mía —me exige mientras acelera los movimientos. Estoy a punto de llegar al climax, pero ignoro por completo su petición. En venganza, él se detiene y me mira.

—Si no lo dices no seguiré —sentencia.

—Sólo sigue —lo desafío.

—No —se levanta. En verdad piensa dejarme con las ganas.

—Soy tuya, amo Sesshoumaru —susurro con la cara roja.

—No te escuché. —Abre la puerta para irse.

—¡SOY TUYA, AMO SESSHOUMARU! —grito ansiosa. No quiero que se marche.

Él vuelve y me besa en la frente. —Buena chica.

—Eres odioso —acuso un poco molesta.

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. —Entonces, sigue con la exploración de mi cuello y succiona mi piel, se siente genial. Eso va dejar una marca en la mañana, pero no pienso mucho en ello, ya que su mano me provoca un fuerte gemido con su nombre: Sesshomaru.

—Eso sí que es excitante —habla ronco—. Vamos a revisar —dice bajando el rostro hasta mi…

—No lo hagas. —Trato de cerrar las piernas.

Él resopla. —No voy a lastimarte, relájate.

Hago lo que me pide. No temo que me lastime, es solo que nunca he hecho algo parecido. Con Inuyasha las cosas eran más rápidas y directas, no importaba si yo lo disfrutaba o no. En cambio, Sesshomaru quería que yo lo disfrutara, me torturaba con sus dedos y sus besos, haciéndome gritar su nombre sólo para excitarlo más.

—¡Sesshomaru…! —siento cómo me penetra. No sé en qué momento me perdí, no me di cuenta de que estaba sobre mí listo para entrar,

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, no quiero que escuche mi voz o que se me escape un gemido, temo que no le agrade. Él comienza a moverse lentamente, se siente bien, aunque quiero que vaya más rápido. Muevo mis caderas y él adivina mis deseos. No puedo contener más los gemidos ni los jadeos, su invasión es demasiado placentera. No estoy segura de si le agrada, pero mis dudas se disipan cuando lo escucho gemir. Es más rudo, es como si fuera más grande. Disfruta, le gusta.

Ambos jadeamos y pierdo el control de mi cuerpo. Mis caderas se mueven por si solas mientras nuestras bocas se devoran en apasionados besos. No mentía al decir que sabía satisfacer a una mujer, siento como mi interior se contrae más y más mientras mi mente queda en blanco. Admito que es bueno, solo en el preámbulo consiguió dos de mis orgasmos, aunque este no se compara a los anteriores.

No dejo de repetir su nombre sin cesar, mientras él ruge y me llama. Se siente bien escuchar mi nombre en sus labios apasionados, me excita cada vez más y más, creo que voy a llegar al cielo, no aguanto más y creo que él tampoco. Me besa con más fuerza y puedo sentir su simiente caliente en mi interior, estoy exhausta.

Lentamente, nuestras respiraciones regresan a la normalidad. —Ahora te toca a ti… —comenta con esa sonrisa tan seductora.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Ponte encima… ¿Qué esperas? —ordena divertido.

—Yo… —Estoy avergonzada, no puedo articular palabra alguna. La verdad es que me siento mal frente a este hombre que me ha hecho sentir como nunca hasta ahora. Me giro, no deseo verlo, quiero irme.

—Oye… —Toma mi hombro y hace que me gire—. Esta vida se ha hecho para aprender, me encantaría ser tu maestro. —Me da un beso en el hombro y sube hasta llegar a mis labios, sus manos se deslizan a mi cintura. No sé en qué momento termino sentada sobre él, rozando su masculinidad y despertándola.

—Eres bueno… —le digo entre jadeos, mientras me acomodo sobre él.

—Tengo una buena alumna.

Entonces, él me alza y puedo ver su virilidad. Logro pensar en una cosa solamente: qué grande es. Comienzo a tocarla tímidamente, a pesar de hace solo un momento se había corrido, está caliente y dura. Los restos de su semen me causan curiosidad, nunca he visto algo así, Inuyasha no lo permitía. —Kagome… —exhala mi nombre con una voz sexy y suplicante—. Por favor, Kagome.

Creo que sé qué es lo que quiere y decido no torturarlo más. En verdad deseo tenerlo adentro otra vez. Me levanto sobre mis rodillas para sentarme lentamente, pero él tiene otros planes. Ejerce fuerza sobre sus manos, que aún permanecían en mi cintura, y lo hace rápido. Gimo bastante fuerte y tomo sus manos para comenzar a moverme y comenzar el ritmo. Mis pechos saltan con el vaivén de mis caderas y los ahueca con sus manos, se siente y comienza a besarlos, succionarlos, torturarlos.

Si antes lo había disfrutado ahora estoy enloqueciendo. No estoy segura de cómo describir esta sensación, no puedo pensar, solo quiero más y más. Es fabuloso, mi interior se contrae cuando él alcanza el climax y ruge por última vez, llego al orgasmo tras él y caigo a su lado. Estoy cansada, quiero dormir, pero no sé si él me permitirá hacerlo.

Una parte desconocida de mí quiere que no lo haga.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de autora:**

Antes que nada sorry por la demora. Hubo una serie de inconvenientes, espero compensarlo con la serie de sucesos ocurridos en este capitulo. No sé si habran dado cuento pero ahora tengo la colaboración de una betareader que esClaudia Gazziero. Avances del siguiente capitulo; su nombre es: Tan lejos tu, tan lejos yo, se va ver las reacciones de ambos al despertar y de lo que suceda en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

XiO: Sorry por la demora, en verdad lo lamento. Gracias por tu review, es verdad que Sessh esta como el doctor lo recomendó e Inuyasha es de lo peor pero si no lo mande preso es más por las influencias que tenía más adelante lo explicare, tu sabes que cuando hay dinero de por medio lo justicia es injusta y el acusado termine libre…. Sorry de nuevo.

Sasunaka doki : Antes que nada disculpa por la demora y gracias por tu review. Tienes toda la razón al pensar eso de Inuyasha, tiene una mente retorcida. Gracias de nuevo.

Faby Sama : Disculpa por la tardanza y gracias tu review. En es capitulo anterior no quise que todavía hablara Sessh aunque si su aparición y ahora digamos que hizo su acto de presencia espero que te guste su participación en este capitulo… Gracias de nuevo.

Marlene Vasquez: Sorry por la demora y gracias por tu review. En verdad que Inuyasha es un baka, el más grande de todos con respecto a tu conclusión no puedo confirmártela porque no estoy del todo segura de lo que sucederá. Con respecto a Inu Tashio tienes toda la razón al decir que es un interesado de primera… Digamos que es el principal causante de que Inuyasha es como es. Gracias otra vez.

Claudia Gazziero: Gracias por tu review. Digamos que tienes algo de razón al decir que Kag no la tendrá del todo fácil… Gracias por tu review y ser la beta reader.

Kagome de Taisho : Sorry por la tardanza y gracias por tu review. Tienes toda la razón al decir que Inuyasha es un maldito al creer que Kagome lo perdonara… Por suerte ella conoce a Sesshoumaru. Gracias de nuevo.

paovampire: Disculpa por la demora y gracias por tu review… Admito que fui cruel con Kagome, con respecto a lo del parentesco…. Si lo hay, es parte de la trama. Gracias otra vez.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su review y se han tomado un poco de tiempo para leer esta loca historia… Se los agradece bbkid y su neurona coja…. Bye cuídense y dejen sus reviews con dudas, criticas constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos de todo se acepta.


End file.
